All Alone
by Amethest
Summary: THis is an extremely short fic on Tom Riddle, and his thoughts back to when he was at Hogwarts. It deals with Gollum's Song from LOTR and it's VERY CREEPY!!! THIS IS A MUST READ!!!


A few notes . . . . The song is Gollum's Song from the LOTR: The Two Towers soundtrack.  
  
I highly recommend that you listen to this song while reading this songfic, for it's VERY creepy and eerie.  
  
I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
All Alone  
  
Where once was light Now darkness falls Where once was love Love is no more  
  
I had been the most popular guy in Hogwarts and all the professors had high expectations for me. Of course, I had high expectations for myself as well, and so I immersed myself in my studies. I received the top grades, all the professors loved me, but I know they never really, truly cared. No one ever did. I didn't have a happy childhood and my inner darkness slowly crept forward. The only time I was happy was at Hogwarts, and then I was betrayed and the part of me that was happy, was gone and all I had was the darkness.  
  
Don't say - goodbye Don't say - I didn't try . . .  
  
I went out of my way to be kind to people, and to one person in particular. And then it was all thrown right back in my face. I tried, and I was shunned. My friends abandoned me.  
  
These tears we cry Are falling rain For all the lies You told us The hurt, the blame!  
  
You said you loved me, but it was all a lie. I saw you, that day in the library, and I knew, from then on, I could trust no one. My friends, my so- called friends, it was all a lie. They betrayed my trust and turned against me. You have no idea of the anguish that I went through, the loneliness that I felt, how horribly I suffered. But you will know when I come for you in the end.  
  
And we will weep To be so alone We are lost! We can never go home  
  
I was left to my own devices and what was I to do, except to turn to the only thing that never betrayed me: books. I learned all that I could, for one day I would make all that who betrayed me pay. I had abandoned the weak part of myself and I knew that there was no turning back.  
  
So in the end I will be- what I will be No loyal friend Was ever there for me  
  
Surrounded by smiling faces, laughter, and all anyone saw was the most popular guy, surrounded by all his friends. Well, they were wrong. I did not have one true, loyal friend in that group. They just hung around me because they saw me as someone to look up to. They didn't care about me. If I died the next day, they wouldn't care. They would just find someone else to idolize and leave me rot. But I would become the most powerful wizard and then you would see what I have become and realize that you should have not betrayed me.  
  
Now we say - goodbye We say - you didn't try . . .  
  
Muggles, they were the core of my betrayal, for there had never been one Muggle that was ever kind. And Mudbloods were just as bad, for they were tainted with Muggle blood. All I read when it came to Muggles were that they were starting into another war of theirs. And over the most insignificant things. They could not be trusted with knowledge and if they had what the wizarding world possessed, they would act like the children they are and destroy everything. That is why they must go.  
  
These tears you cry Have come too late Take back the lies The hurt, the blame!  
  
You will beg before me when you see that the end is before you, and I will not feel one ounce of sympathy, for you never showed me any. It is too late for you and you will pay. You hurt me deeply and for that, I will never forgive you.  
  
And you will weep When you face the end alone You are lost! You can never go home  
  
I sat in the back of the pub, observing the many witches and wizards that passed through, watching as they sat in deep conversation, some loud, some soft. They had no idea what was coming, I thought, smiling over the edge of my paper. Well, they all left me, leaving me to fend for myself. I was all alone and I made the choice.  
  
You are lost! You can never go home  
  
The boy that was Tom Marvolo Riddle is no more.  
  
I am Lord Voldemort 


End file.
